This invention relates to communication controller devices for performing functions associated with Layer 2 (L2) link control processes as defined by Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) specifications of the International Standards Organization (ISO); particularly but not exclusively to devices for interfacing to high speed networks operating in the primary rate ISDN (Integrated Services Digital Network) environment, which requires multiplex accommodation of voice and data channels. More specifically, the invention relates to devices of this kind having greater versatility and throughput speed than comparable contemporary devices.
The invention relates further to devices of the foregoing kind which can be conveniently and efficiently packaged on a single densely integrated semiconductor chip with contemporary CMOS technology. Based on this last characteristic, and certain capabilities for integrating L2 process functions, such devices are presently called "Integrated Data Link Control" (or IDLC) devices.